


Keep a Calendar/岁岁年年

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Death, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, M/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: Peggy Carter鲜少犯错。或者：Steve在奥地利冰冷的手术台上发现了Bucky的尸体。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep a Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179212) by [prosceniumarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosceniumarch/pseuds/prosceniumarch). 



“你的朋友很可能已经死了，”她告诉他，看着他穿着他那 _滑稽_ 的戏服，套上他的外衣。

他的绝望具有一种悲剧感，Peggy不懂得那种爱，至少现在还不懂，可Steve那面容惨白、忧心忡忡、对她视而不见的样子，令她觉得她应当懂得。

Peggy Carter鲜少犯错。但就错这一次，一次也好。

-

Bucky一动不动，而顷刻之间，Steve就知道了。

“Bucky？”他还是哀求着。Bucky依旧纹丝不动，Steve感觉有些什么——像是惊恐的什么——白热地灼痛着他的眼后。“Bucky？”他又叫道，话音哽住，仿佛房间被抽去了所有的氧气。

Bucky面色灰白，脸上尽是泪痕、尘垢和细微的血迹。他的眼睛还睁着；静止、坚忍而茫然，在昏暗的光下呆滞而透明，遍布着爆裂的血丝。他露出的手臂内侧和颈部起皱的皮肤排着一列针眼，淤青斑驳。

彼时怒火仿佛要将Steve燃烧殆尽。

他可悲地攥紧拳头贴在身侧，凝视着他最好朋友的遗体。不像过去在布鲁克林的样子，Bucky形容枯槁——区区几月前在Steve眼中让阳光亲吻成金色的皮肤，如今纱布一样薄而苍白。血渍在他侧身绽开，黏稠地渗过他的衬衫，血从金属上淌下，一滴一滴落在肮脏的地砖上，猩红而刺眼。Steve看着缓缓流动的血液，那节奏因一阵微风和空气中的热度乱了起来，锈的味道侵入他的呼吸，滞重地停留在他的舌上。

他安静而痛苦地抽泣着，伸出手去停在Bucky的胸口。没有心脏的搏动，也没有骤然潜入Bucky肺脏的呼吸。

Steve不知道那么好、那么鲜活的一个人，怎会在如此短的时间内变得那么冰冷。

那些操他妈令人发指的 _懦夫_ ，夺走了Bucky，然后就把他丢在这里，遍体鳞伤支离破碎地躺在冰冷的手术台上，躺在自己的血泊之中。

-

“一生挚爱”这么个词已经被用滥了，Steve想。他也想着Bucky在那手术台上的样子，突然之间，他脑海一片空白，只有Bucky的遗体必然的下场，除去废墟之中的灰烬荡然无存。

-

是这样的，Bucky他——他曾经——他人好得曾经 _令人心折_ ；有时候，以Steve说不太清楚的方式，他感觉他好像永远也比不上Bucky。

Bucky不仅仅是纪念碑上的一个名字，或是金属台上的一具尸体；他是清晨的口哨声，陶罐相碰的声响和廉价咖啡的气味，搭在他脖子上生了老茧的手。告别的吻。Bucky是发油，整洁的西装，丰满的嘴唇，夜半时分杯口上方温柔的笑容。Bucky是Steve呼吸的节奏，炉子边脚尖打着的节拍，因他人旁观与否而不同的微笑。Bucky是伸入他嘴里的手指和凌乱的床单。

Bucky是他的一生挚爱。

-

107军团行军回营，仅仅那么一刻，Peggy以为她终于错了一次。她以为或许她本该多抱些信心，多抱些希望，可接着Steve走入了她的视线。

无须发问，Peggy也明白了。Steve左边没有任何人，这足以说明一切。

-

（Steve十六岁的那次，他病得那么重，那么、那么疲倦，他发着高烧声音细小地问着Bucky，如果他走了Bucky会不会想他。

Bucky沉默了很久、很久，当他终于开口，他语气很平静，Steve从未听过他声音如此冰冷。他说，“会的。”

Steve不需要再听他说任何话，他懂了，可Bucky还是说了下去。“我会想你直到死去。”他说得那么低沉、那么真挚，比任何咳嗽或哮喘发作都要疼痛。

“我也是。”Steve低语着回答，声音轻轻，仿佛那是圣言，是承诺。“我也是。”）

-

瓦尔基里号坠毁的时候，Steve也一起去了，没有人感到震惊，不算是。

-

-

-

素描本在玻璃展柜里，翻到的那一页是幅炭笔素描，画着青春年少、无忧无虑的Bucky Barnes。展牌上写着：

**【7】佚名男性的肖像，疑是James Barnes，Rogers队长战前的室友**

Steve凝视了很久，很久。

“他是谁？”最终，Natasha问他，她声音的轻柔足以让他从恍惚中醒过神来。她表情中闪现出温柔，Steve觉得她一定是看出了画面捕捉了多么亲密的一刻，才会这么看着他。

忽然昨日重现，破烂窗帘间透过阳光斑驳，Bucky的笑容，挑逗而诱人……

他重新看着展品，丝毫没有意识到自己已经泪流满面。

Steve想说很多很多，可他一时语塞。“他是……我的朋友。”最后他解释，虽说远远辞不达意。“一个很好的朋友。”他没有动，凝望着Bucky在画像中已成不朽的面容。

他已一无所有，无力给予了。

Natasha没有再追问，但他们走的时候，她瞥见他再次回望着Bucky的画像。她的眼神心照不宣。

-

之后，Steve会想，自从Bucky死去之后他就没这么确定过，本该让他成为Bucky一生的注脚，而不是现在这样。

**END**


End file.
